


Cold Nights

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Lifeline [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Support Office, Ask Lifeline, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Halloween, Monsters, Spooky AU, lifeline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Halloween is here, but for two people in the Support Team of the Fakes, it's just a constant reminder of what they were.This is a background story of sorts fromMerryLittleKittyFairyand I's askSupport Officeblog on Tumblr.





	Cold Nights

_”NO! HELP ME PLEASE!”_

_”I'm sorry…”_

_Pleas for protection and assistance echoed through the air._

_Morse Park was their safe haven._

_Until Alfredo had to leave._

“Fredo?” Trevor called worriedly. “What's wrong? Why are you crying?”

Shaking his head, Alfredo attempted to wipe away the ongoing tears and sniffed, “Sorry, I'm just…” Alfredo held in a sob as Trevor took a couple of cautious steps closer. When Trevor went to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, Alfredo immediately flinched away and stepped back, shaking his head, “Please… don't… I… I-I need to go.”

“Wait!” Trevor panicked and quickly grabbed Alfredo’s arm before he could flee. “What did I do?”

“Nothing…” Alfredo choked out.

“Then why are you leaving?” Trevor asked, hopeful for an answer. Suddenly, Trevor’s expression became fearful and he let go of Alfredo like he was burned, stepping back and staring at the older in disbelief. “Are you… afraid of me?” Trevor questioned fearfully. When Alfredo didn't answer immediately, Trevor shook his head, “No, you're the last one I would've expected to… No…”

Instant regret clouded Alfredo’s mind. “That's not why I—No, I-I'm not afraid of you. Trev, please understand that!” Alfredo replied hastily and shook his head furiously. “I…”

“You don't have to lie to me, Fredo.”

Opening his mouth and trying to say _something_ , instead, Alfredo shut it and reached out for Trevor, but quickly retracted his hand when the younger stepped back again. “I'm not, Trev, I swear. I'm not scared of you. I… I just… Trev, I'm _so_ fucking sorry… I'm sorry…”

Furrowing his brows, Trevor frowned and asked in confusion, “What are you sorry for? You didn't let this happen to me. Did you—did you let this happen?” Trevor gestured at himself as Alfredo reluctantly nodded. “What…?” Trevor said distantly. “That's not true… You're lying to me.”

“They gave me another assignment and I thought the other angel was able to pull it off! They had a good track record, Trev, it was supposed to be a simple task anyway. In fact, they told the higher-ups that they saved you. I… I see now that they lied. If I had known it was you, I would've done everything in my power to save you. Trev, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Your camping trip went awry a-and I didn't mean to—”

“Stop,” Trevor said firmly as Alfredo immediately stopped talking and gave him an apologetic look. Examining the older, Trevor spoke quietly in disbelief, “You’re an angel?”

Eyes widening, Alfredo realized his mistake and hastily turned to run, but a hand grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back causing him to freeze for a couple of seconds before sighing. “Trev…”

“Answer my question.”

Closing his eyes and lowering his head, Alfredo took a deep breath before opening his eyes and turning to look directly at Trevor, “Yes, I am.”

“And you were supposed to save me?”

“At first, yes, but it was assigned to someone else.”

“Did you know it was me?”

Guilt-stricken, Alfredo lowered his head and held his gaze with the ground, letting out a barely audible, “No.”

A silence stretched between the two of them as Alfredo was afraid to even dare make eye contact with Trevor.

“I don’t blame you,” Trevor replied suddenly as Alfredo’s eyes widened and instantly looked up at the other in disbelief. “If you didn’t know it was me, then you didn’t know, it’s not your fault, Fredo.” Trevor took a couple steps forward and gently pulled Alfredo into a hug as Alfredo hesitated before hugging him back. “The damage is already done.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, you didn’t know.” Trevor insisted, but he knew that the older wouldn’t listen, he just had to make sure that Alfredo understood that the horror that he had become wasn’t his fault. He didn’t blame anyone, not even the other angel that Alfredo was talking about. It happened, and it can’t be reversed. He _knew_. He _tried_. _Multiple times_. He couldn’t go back and he hated it. He had to live with it though. Reluctantly pulling away from the other, Trevor spoke up quietly, “I need to know, though…”

Alfredo nodded knowingly, “Yes, this entire time I’ve been an angel.”

“You didn’t _become_ one?” Trevor asked cautiously as Alfredo shook his head.

“I didn’t choose it, no. I just happened to be alive one day and I knew what I was meant to do, but I’ve long since strayed away from that path.” Alfredo explained briefly.

“Why?”

Dryly chuckling, Alfredo gave him a small smile, “I’m a _Fallen_ Angel, Trev. I don’t follow the rules anymore, I do what I want. I was cast out long before you even existed. I’ve tried multiple times to go back, but I realized something just recently.” While he was talking, Alfredo slowly walked toward the railing of the balcony and leaned on it, watching the cars below them as Trevor watched him silently.

Frowning, Trevor tilted his head, “What did you realize?”

A couple beats of silence passed and both of them were okay with the brief break.

Pushing off the railing and turning around, Alfredo smiled and outstretched his hand toward Trevor, “Lemme show you something.” Blinking at the offered hand, Trevor shifted his gaze up to the other’s face who held a gentle smile. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“That’s not why I’m hesitating,” Trevor replied.

Alfredo shrugged, “I know. Trust me, I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Trevor responded and took the other’s hand as their surroundings instantly changed to somewhere very familiar. “This is…” Trevor looked around in awe and let go of Alfredo’s hand, slowly walking away to explore more of the area.

It was daytime, about midday. The sun reflected off the rubber ground and bounced off the plastic and colorful play structure. It was cool, a slight breeze blew by added with a touch of warmth. The short grass swayed in the breeze and stray leaves flew carefree through the air. The trees shivered in the cold but happily sucked in the warmth that the sun emitted. It was unusually unoccupied and quiet, Trevor and the angel could practically hear their heartbeats. Despite it being on the other side of the country, Trevor always wanted to visit this place every day, even after Alfredo left. In fact, it was the first place he went to and cried after he turned.

It was Morse Park.

Looking back at the angel, Trevor asked, “How…? Why?” The angel smiled and cocked his head to his left as Trevor followed his gaze, eyes landing on a certain play structure with swings right next to it. “You didn't really move that day, did you?”

“No, I didn't. Heaven gave me a chance to go back and I chose Heaven over you. I gave Alfredo his life back. Though, he didn't really appreciate the fact that I basically lied to you.”

“Alfredo wanted you to go back home?” Trevor asked for clarification.

Alfredo nodded, “He’d rather be in for the ride than drive the car. Still, I appreciate how supportive he is.”

“So, what’s your name?”

“There’s no other English word for it other than ‘army’. If I were to say it in my native tongue, well… let's just say that your ears wouldn't be the only thing that's bleeding.”

The sounds of kids laughing shifted both their attention to the swing set as two kids raced for them and cheered when they both won.

Trevor took a step back when he remembered how exposed he felt and turned to Alfredo to look at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd bring them back to the penthouse before the kids saw what he was. “Fredo—” Trevor started, but was interrupted and looked back at the scene.

“How old are you?” One of the kids asked the other.

“Five, almost six!” The younger one answered gleefully. “How ‘bout you?”

The older smiled, “Seven.”

“Wow, you're old!” The younger one said as they both giggled.

“Fredo…” Trevor choked out quietly and covered his mouth with his hand, realizing who they were watching.

“What's your name?” The five-year-old asked with a wide smile. “Mine’s Trevor!”

Trevor squeaked.

“I'm…” The older paused for a second before saying with a wide smile, “Alfredo. My name’s Alfredo.”

“Okay, Fredo!” The younger Trevor responded happily.

Then, the kids slowly disappeared and their conversation faded away, but they were still in the park.

Alfredo placed a comforting hand on Trevor’s shoulder as the younger continued to watch the swing set. With a small smile, Alfredo shoved his hands into his front pants pockets, “I realized something recently. Humanity is not as bad as I thought they were. Alfredo is my perfect vessel and through him, he is how I experience the world through ‘human’ eyes. I may not be fully human, but it's the closest I could get.” Walking forward, Alfredo stepped toward the swing set and fully knew that Trevor had shifted his gaze to him. Pulling a hand out of his pocket, Alfredo grabbed one of the chains holding one of the swings up and turned to sit in it before looking over at Trevor and gesturing at the other swing. “Reminds you of the old times, right?”

“I remember a rainy night, crying by myself because of what I'd become,” Trevor responded solemnly.

Frowning, Alfredo looked down at the ground and slightly swung on the swing, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

Trevor shook his head, “It’s okay.” Walking toward the swing set, Trevor sat on the other swing and kicked his legs, keeping his eyes forward. “You’re here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need the link and/or want to ask questions to Lifeline, go [here](https://askfahcsupport.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Yes, there will be more background stories on Lifeline, but they won't appear often and it will be random throughout all through their lives and in different AUs, but every AU will be a sub-AU of the FAHC AU.


End file.
